Prompt 42: Artist And Author
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A retelling of how Ink!Sans and my OC Charlotte met. Romance and tickles inside! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my DA page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi (also known as comyet on Tumblr) on Deviantart. I only own Charlotte.**

 **A/N: This story is an alternate version of how Charlotte and Ink first met. The original version of how they first met is in the story "Protectors" found on my Deviantart page.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Prompt 42: Artist And Author  
(Ink!Sans and Charlotte; romantic pairing)**

Charlotte sighed. "Finally, some peace and quiet," she said as she smiled and pulled out her laptop. "Now I can work on some stories and not worry about him barging in here with yet another application to some law school."

She had honestly lost count of how many times her father, who was a lawyer, had barged into her room without knocking, holding up an application to a law school that he wanted her to go to.

But becoming a lawyer wasn't her thing. She was an author, or at least, an author in the works. She was trying to get her stories published into some major magazines after having some of her stories published in the local papers or contests. She had won a few ribbons for first, second, and third place for her stories, but when she showed her father, he would scoff and say writing wasn't a real thing.

Brushing some brown hair out of her face, Charlotte continued working, but then paused a moment. "No, that needs something more," she said to herself. "But what?"

"Maybe your character could be walking through the forest and find something to help out the stranger she meets," a voice suggested.

The young adult perked up. "Perfect!" She said, quickly working that into her story and then rereading it. "Yes, that's exactly what it was missing! Thank you!" Her excitement was in her voice as she grinned.

"You're welcome," came the voice again.

Charlotte suddenly stopped, freezing on the spot. Her father was still at work and he didn't like her stories, so who had just given her story advice? She turned around slowly and to her shock, a skeleton in brown clothing was behind her, but before she could utter a sound, he glomped her and pinned her to her bed, clapping a hand over her mouth to keep her from making a sound. "Shh, shh. Wait, please," he said pleadingly.

She whimpered as she looked up at him. "Please, don't scream," he said, his voice still pleading. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She tried squirming, but he had her pinned pretty good. "Please, calm down," he requested, his free hand gently running through her brown hair before he leaned closer, his unique eyes looking into hers. "Wow. Your eyes are really pretty."

Charlotte just lay there. For an intruder, this person wasn't hurting her and he wasn't giving off a creepy vibe. Even his face was gentle looking, and handsome if she was being honest with herself. He noticed she seemed calmer now. "If you promise not to scream, I'll let you up, okay?" He bargained.

She nodded and he kept his word, letting her get up and she took some deep breaths before looking at him curiously. "Who are you?" She asked.

He smiled, his unique eyes shining. "Ink," he said, holding out his right hand. She shook his hand and looked at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Cause I sensed that you had writer's block and had to step in to help," he said. "Though, honestly, I came to hear you read the story you were working on."

Charlotte looked at him in surprise. "You...You've come to hear me read the story?" She asked.

He nodded. "You're an amazing writer," he said before seeing the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place ribbons that the brown-haired girl had won. He then spotted a story that had gotten one of the blue ribbons and his eyes lit up. "Oh, this one is my favorite story."

She saw it was one of her favorites too as she had poured all her energy into creating it. "Wish my dad had the same enthusiasm you do," she said.

Ink looked at her. "He doesn't like your stories?" He asked in concern.

"He's never read one of them and he keeps trying to get me to sign up for law school," Charlotte said. "Law is his thing, not mine."

Her phone rang and she answered it, finding it to be her father who had once again found another law school for her and he was filling out the paperwork right then and there. "Dad, I'm not going to law school! I have no interest in being a lawyer!" She said.

She listened to him say that it was a good opportunity, but she shook her head. "Dad, law is your thing. Writing is my thing," she said to him. "I'm not going to law school."

Hearing him hang up on her, she hung up her phone and looked stressed out before looking at Ink. "Ink, where do you live?" She asked.

Moments later, Charlotte found herself in Ink's home as he worked quickly to create a room for her and transport her things there. She was surprised at how fast he worked and sat down on the couch as he finished and looked at her with a grin. "Oh, one last touch," he said and brought his paintbrush up, creating a sign. "Home of artist and author."

Charlotte looked at it curiously and Ink suddenly realized what the sign was implying and blushed rainbow. "Uh, sorry, I'll change that," he said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well...um...because...b-because...," Ink stammered, unable to get a sentence out. His stammering made Charlotte giggle and she walked up behind him, gently poking his sides, which made him yelp in surprise, which made her more mischievous and she wiggled her fingers into his ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THE RIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIBS!" He laughed out.

She giggled again. "Well, well, looks like my 'captor' is very ticklish," she said teasingly as she gave him a breather.

Ink smirked and turned to her, gently tackling her and tickling her, making her squeal with laughter. "Looks like my lovely author is ticklish," he said before realizing what he said and stopped tickling her, his hand covering his mouth in horror.

Charlotte caught her breath before sitting up and she looked curious. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Ink looked sheepish. "Well, I uh," he tried to speak, but then sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

She smiled and gently cupped his face in her hands. "I think I know," she said as she had realized it a moment ago. Her visitor turned host had a crush on her and she'd be lying if she said she didn't think he was handsome. Still smiling, she kissed him.

The artistic skeleton was surprised, but his arms soon moved around her, deepening the kiss before he shyly ran his tongue over her lips. Giggling, Charlotte granted him access, moaning in appreciation as Ink gave her a French kiss.

They soon pulled away from each other and the young adult's head was spinning a little, but in a good way, while the skeleton's eyes had changed into two red hearts. Seeing that, the girl giggled and smiled up at him.

"Looks like we are artist and author, my artsy skeleton," she said.

He shuddered a little, liking how she said that. "Yeah, I guess," he said, looking shy. "Are you okay with that, Charlotte?"

She grinned. "I'm more than okay with it," she said, kissing him again.

* * *

 **Well, this one took off on me. :)**

 **I can't help it. Ink is my favorite Sans of all. Well, along with my two boys of course, Caramel (Lullabytale Sans) and Prance (PreciousTale Sans). :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
